Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that includes a mold frame disposed between a display panel and a light source and including a base unit provided in a panel form.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel display (FPD), which is the most widely used these days. The LCD includes two substrates, including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is a passive light emitting device, includes a display panel configured to display an image and a backlight assembly configured to provide light to the display panel. The backlight assembly is classified into three types depending on the position of a light source: a direct type, an edge type, and a corner type.
Meanwhile, in order to realize a slim bezel, the bezel of the display device is becoming reduced. As a size of the bezel becomes reduced, the rigidity of the display device deteriorates. Furthermore, the display device is supported at edge portions by a structure, such as a chassis, and thus a partly inclined area may appear due to an empty space, thereby producing a non-uniform luminance.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and, as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of the subject matter disclosed herein.